BS01 Game Team:User Page Policy
The BIONICLEsector01 Wiki is not just a place of Bionicle reference, but also plays hosts to user pages -- pages members can personalize to tell more about theirselves. In the beginning, user pages were just short; simply statements that were mostly wiki-related. Nowadays, members are free to expand on their own user page to have almost anything they want, within reason. This policy will set standards for what will won't be allowed on a user page, and much more. 1) You may not have the following on your user page: *Blogs or journals *Extensive discussion not related to the BS01 Wiki *Excessive personal information (more than a couple of pages) *Opinion pieces not related to BS01 Game Team Wiki or other non-encyclopedic material *Links to YouTube. *Links to sites with forums. *Inappropriate content. *Content that is disrespectful and/or demeaning of anyone. No discrimination whatsoever. *Spam (S'tupid, '''P'ointless, 'A'nnoying 'M'essages). *Leet. *Contests of any kind. *Your Full Name. This is only for security reasons. Note that most of these are in place either to protect your well being or the well being of others, or because BIONICLEsector01 wishes to keep good relations with other websites. The exception to the linking-to-forums rule is a link to BZPower, as that is the site we have good relations with (and they have many resources we can use). '''2) Always follow the other policies. If there is something you want to put on your user page that doesn't break a rule listed here, but does in another policy, don't add it in. 3) Three user subpages per member. User subpages have many uses, from a special userbox page to now even a page about your own epic. At first, the staff here tried to keep things down to a minimum. However, as of the writing of this, you can now have 3 extra pages with anything you want on them, provided you follow the rules and create pages with content within reason. As such, you must link all three user subpages on your main user page. This will allow the staff to see how many you have. Also, when you create a sub-page, please use an appropriate name. For example, if Swert wanted to make a sandbox for himself, he would not call it User:Swert/Important News, because this would simply lead to confusion and annoyance for anyone who clicked a link to it thinking it was a sandbox. So please remember to give your sub-pages titles that represent and make clear what they are supposed to be used for. Note that the Wiki Staff will only rename a user's sub-page if they feel that it is overly confusing or that it breaks the rules. 4) Staff perks: The wiki staff here can have unlimited user subpages, within reason, of course. If a member or fellow staff feels a subpage is unneeded, or the number is too excessive, we can work things out and come to a compromise. Also, wiki staff can protect their own user page, as to assure no one else can vandalize it or anything else. Just some of the very few perks we hard-working staff receive. 5) Don't dwell on your user page! If you come only to make your own user page, and don't care to actually help the wiki and community here grow, then you might as well consider your user page gone. Making and keeping a user page is a privilege that comes with helping out, not a right by signing up. 6) Members are allowed to place support banners for non-profit beneficial groups, but they cannot be placed on ANY talk-pages, including ones belonging to the user who posted the image. Also, they cannot contain text asking a viewer to place it on their own userpage. *The images cannot be in promotion of non-existant organizations, political views or organizations with religious beliefs. *Normal members cannot remove these images, even if they are in violation of the rules stated above. If a member finds an image that breaks one or more of the rules, please notify a Staff member on their talk page or on the Toa Sectra talk page. Staff members are the only members to remove the images as long as they have a viable reason, to be posted on the user's talk page. 7) And always, heed to the staff's ruling (and don't forget the community too). As user pages are personal, what should be allowed and what shouldn't is entirely subjective. As thus, no policy could ever be specific enough to list everything that is okay. If the community lets you know that they'd rather you deleted some or other content from your user space, you should probably do so, at least for now - such content is only permitted with the consent of the community. If a staff member removes something from your talk page, don't dispute their edit and revert it. Instead, question them politely why, and they will gladly explain.